


[Podfic] This is the Story of a Boy, Part II: Too Long Defending

by elemenoh_p



Series: The Story of Three Boys: The Podfics of Three Boys [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Brotherhood, Kleak-up, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elemenoh_p/pseuds/elemenoh_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now Puck has to start thinking about a few things. Also, Blaine has to go away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] This is the Story of a Boy, Part II: Too Long Defending

**Author's Note:**

  * For [patchfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchfire/gifts), [raving_liberal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raving_liberal/gifts).
  * Inspired by [This Is the Story of a Boy, Part II: Too Long Defending](https://archiveofourown.org/works/229817) by [patchfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchfire/pseuds/patchfire), [raving_liberal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raving_liberal/pseuds/raving_liberal). 



_Too Long Defending_ is Part 2 of This is the Story of a Boy, the series that became the [Story of Three Boys](../series/8386). This podfic is presented with thanks to Patch and Rav for that epic, wonderful story.

If you are new to SotB, check out [the Livejournal community](http://storyof3boys.livejournal.com/), which features lots of fun bonus fics, awesome playlists and more. Patch and Rav have also generously made a Blanket Permission statement for the series, which can be found [here](http://storyof3boys.livejournal.com/141620.html). 

 

 

 **Length:** 01:37:47

**Download:**

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/7gmkv8soe7fp1in/too%20long%20defending.mp3) (89.5 MB) [M4A](https://www.dropbox.com/s/xwk51wqbsmf2idq/too%20long%20defending.m4a) (108 MB)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy listening; feedback is welcome.


End file.
